


Interlude- Marci and Elektra

by 71TeenIdles



Series: The gangs adventures in teenage vigilantism [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Elektra Natchios, Elektra Natchios Lives, I swear, Just for a little while, Other, Stealing, and so is elektra, demon elektra, elektra died, in which black sky means cool demon powers, like girl stole a car, marci should know, marci stahl is a kleptomaniac, marci stahl needs a hug, not just kung fu powers, she was there, this is relevent to the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71TeenIdles/pseuds/71TeenIdles
Summary: There was a girl, dark hair striking past her shoulders, her tricks were different, she’d grab eyeliner pencils and whatever she wanted and took them to the counter, always under the guise of returning the products, She never got caught.Marci couldn’t care less about that.in which Marci meets a new girl, hates her, then likes her.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Marci Stahl, Marci Stahl & Elektra Natchios, Matt Murdock & Elektra Natchios
Series: The gangs adventures in teenage vigilantism [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676764
Kudos: 3





	Interlude- Marci and Elektra

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so while I work on the main story, there will be little interludes for the characters! this one explains how Marci and Elektra know each other because they don't know they exist in the series.

There was a girl, dark hair striking past her shoulders, her tricks were different, she’d grab eyeliner pencils and whatever she wanted and took them to the counter, always under the guise of returning the products, She never got caught. 

Marci couldn’t care less about that. 

She cared about the cocky stare she’d get from the girl, one amber glinted eye winking at her. That pissed Marci off. 

The girl was privileged, there was no doubt about it. She was rich, and Marci never wanted to see her outside of those small stores. 

So it sucked when Marci got introduced to her, same cocky smirk and perfectly raised eyebrows. ‘Electra’ Foggy had said, apparently she was Matt's ex. 

Marci had no idea what anyone could see in her. 

She hung around the school a lot. Always lingering in corners and alleyways. Marci was never in the loop about what happened with Matt and his friends. But Elektra had that glint her eyes, all-knowing. 

They fought a lot. Petty swears and Elektra backs Marci in a corner. Marci always started it, but Elektra ended it, it was clear she knew how to fight, and Marci didn’t. 

Everyone liked her. She was charismatic, she hung around Danny and Peter the little asthmatic nerd with glasses. (the only person to act a little put off was Foggy) She acted like she was worth everything, Fancy and sly in her words, she could spit bullshit from her lips and nobody would bat an eye. 

Marci hung out with Trish, she didn’t even like her. But if Trish wasn’t there, then she’d have no friends. 

Marci could hide in make-up stores and thrift shops. She could copy all the new styles and trends. She could keep her habit of snagging little things of shelves because then she was worth something, she could say ‘fuck you’ to rich people. She could say ‘fuck you’ to Elektra. 

MAC stores, those were Marci’s favorite, everything was overpriced and fancy, and she could have it all. Midway towards slipping a liquid eyeliner tube down her light blue blazers sleeve. A voice shook her world, adrenaline kicking into overdrive. 

“Can I help you with that?” a smooth accented voice asked. Taunting in her words. 

“What the hell are you doing here.” Marci hissed. 

Elektra laughed, removing the tube from her sleeve, “let me buy that for you.” 

“I don’t need your help.” 

“No, but a person is looking right at us.” She said. Twirling the tube in her fingers, the same cocky stupid grin covering her face. 

Elektra bought everything Marci wanted to steal. She said the store was too packed.

It made Marci hate her more. 

Every time she saw her, she was filled with unadulterated loathing, for everything. 

Sometimes when the days were particularly bad, and her mother was stressing in the kitchen, sitting over overdue bills. She wished Elektra and greedy people like her and her family, would just disappear. 

* * *

And she did. No one knew where she went. She was gone for months on end. 

Every time she walked past the Alley where She sat, talking with Matt and occasionally Jess. there seemed to be a hole, digging its way through everything, every feeling. 

Marci didn’t miss her, but it felt like it. 

When she tried to talk to Foggy he was busy, comforting Matt, like she didn’t just disappear like she wasn’t just sick, like she was dead. Even when she was gone everyone was still entranced by her. God, it didn’t make sense, she didn’t even go here! 

She got caught for the first time. A security guard in a mall, an Ulta employee. And a warning. 

She was careless. Anxiety ridden and angry. 

It felt like anger towards her, ‘how dare everyone talk about her?’ but mixing with ‘how dare she leave.’ 

Google said it was grief. Her mother said it was grief too. 

  
  


_ Wings wouldn't help you _

_ Wings wouldn't help you down _

_ Down towards the ground, gravity's proud. _

Elektra came back different. Eyes seemed brighter and more confident. But she didn’t hang around Matt and his friends anymore. When Marci spotted her eye through the shelves at the library, something happened. It couldn’t be happiness, for how much Marci hated Elektra that seemed impossible. 

But maybe she was okay. 

“What’s up with your ex and his friends,” Marci asked sitting on the roof of Elektra’s house, Elektra laying down with an energy drink in her hand. 

“Same thing that’s up with me.” She shrugged. 

“But that’s the thing, I don’t know what you are,” Marci said, chewing on her thumbnail. 

“I’m dead,” Elektra answered. 

“Yeah I know, you died, came back and now Matthew tiptoes around you.” 

Marci sighed. “They act like they’re walking on broken glass when they talk to you.”

Elektra pulled her red leather jacket closer to her body. Taking a swig of her drink

“They understand how dangerous I can be.” She shrugged.

“‘Lektra you’re 16. So what if you came back more-” Marci waved her hand “weird.” 

“I don’t know Marc, I don’t, can we drop it?” she said, averting her gaze.

“Yeah, we can,” Marci said, falling back and laying on the roof. 

They sat in silence for a while, looking into a cloudless sky, only graced by the blinking of airplanes. 

Elektra tilted her head and looked at Maci, meeting her eyes 

“I want you to stop stealing,” Elektra said.

“That’s hypocritical.” Marci huffed. 

“Do as I say, not as I do.” 

“You’re not my mom.” Marci rolled her eyes, toying with the many rings on her fingers. 

“Okay, but we’re gonna talk about this,” Elektra said.

“Whatever zombie girl.” Marci snarked. 

“Rude! I’m at least a vampire. They’re cooler.” She huffed. 

“What do you sparkle in sunlight?” Marci asked, sitting up and putting her arms around her knees, trapping warmth in. 

“I might.” Elektra winked, sitting up and putting the hand holding her drink on her knee. “You never know what might come next.” 

Marci rolled her eyes. “Sure whatever Edward.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? let me know! Foggy and Matts interlude soon to be posted!


End file.
